


Fox and Stag

by AsterMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Flirts, Harry doesn't realize when other's are flirting with him, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unknown feelings, Unrequited Love, attempt at flirting, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about Malfoy.





	Fox and Stag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching the Harry Potter movies and I'm on the second book so apologize for any mistakes.

Harry Potter was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, two weeks had passed since school break began, two weeks since he finished his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Two full weeks had passed since Voldemort's return.

The boy sighed deeply, honestly, he was scared to what’s to come, the boy had been on his guard ever since that day, he had settled down a bit though he did almost raise his wand at one of the Dursley’s, he doesn’t remember which one. That moment when he arrived at the graveyard repeated over and over, what could he have done differently? If he did, could have Cedric survived and he died instead? Could he had brought both of them back, alive?

Harry turned his head and looked at Hedwig ruffle his feathers in his cage, he always admired the owl’s looks but at the moment Hedwig’s feathers the softer ones as his feet were an off-white color a bit yellow- “Blonde?” Harry muttered to himself. Long blonde hair, at the graveyard he was there, “Lucius Malfoy.”

Due to him falling apart after bringing Cedric back and with Barty Crouch Jr. it must have slipped his mind that he was there. Lucius was a faithful follower it seemed but what about-, “Did he know or is he also-.” Harry cringed at the thought he was aware that the Malfoy family was affiliated back then but that was before any of his classmates were born sure the Slytherin did had a bad rep when it came to Voldemort but he refused to believe they were all on the ' _Dark Lord's'_ side. The boy closed his eyes, he didn’t want to think about it but he did. All summer all Harry thought about was Draco Malfoy.

He hated him.

He was a jerk.

He was cunning.

Annoying.

Draco was a total ass but not once had Harry thought him as evil- well completely evil enough to be Voldemort’s servant. Harry had to know, he had to ask, that’s the only reason his feet walked forward toward the teen blonde at the beginning of their fifth year.

Malfoy sat at one at the benches in the courtyard fairly interested in the book he held, it wasn’t until Harry stopped in front of him that his shadow loomed over the blonde and got his attention. Draco looked up at him and sneered, “What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy looked behind the messy haired raven and noticed he was alone, “What’s wrong Potter, did your friends finally ditch you?” Harry only stared debating if he should ask or not? “Are you going to move- stop giving me that look, what’s got you, Potter? Trying to confess your love for me?” Smirked Malfoy not moving an inch.

That almost made Harry bite his tongue, “W-what? No, that’s not what I came to you for- why would you- No! Why would you say something so stupid!”

“Because you have such a desperate look, don’t worry Potter you’re not the first to fall for me,” Malfoy stood causing Harry to step away from him just enough so only both of them could hear their conversation if anyone walked by but for now it was just the two of them. “I’ve been confessed to plenty of times before though I reject them all but if you were to confess I might consider-.”

“Malfoy, look I’m not here for you to make fun of me-,” Harry looked up at Malfoy with piercing emeralds behind glass. “- there’s something I have to tell you and ask, it’s important.”

The blonde sighed, “Seriously, Potter sometimes your so thick headed even though I’m being so painfully obvious.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in question, “What?”

A deeper sigh, “Forget it, Potter. Knowing my father he would disown me in a heartbeat if I act on my own personal desires.” The book in Malfoy’s hand had been open the entire time but now he closed it and gave Harry his full attention, “Now what was so important that you had to bother my reading and make it snappy I’d rather die than be caught talking with you as if we are pals.”

“Actually, It’s about your father,” Instinctively Harry’s hand went to his scar, there was no pain but there was a dull feeling as he remembered Voldemort's cold pale fingers touch him. Before he spoke he glanced around making sure others weren’t around. “You see last year at the Triwizard Tournament when Voldemort returned-.”

Malfoy flinched, “You’re an idiot, Potter,”

“I mean You-Know-Who.”

“What’s done is done, just hurry up.”

“When he returned he called some of his followers with a sort of tattoo and they appeared, there was four I think and one of them was- was-.” Harry swallowed as a lump grew in his throat, why couldn’t he get his words out? Malfoy, on the other hand, was patiently looking at him, waiting for him to finish and Harry almost thought of him as kind. When was the last time Malfoy and he had a decent talk, did they ever had a talk where they weren’t at each other throats before? Had he ever notice the other boy’s looks this close before, Harry knew Malfoy wasn’t bad looking but he never lingered on him as he did now. Malfoy had a much paler complexion than his own but silver blonde wasn't sickly looking, the white blonde was elegant, this Harry knew but he never did look much until now. At how perfectly combed his hair was without a single hair out of place compared to his nest of a hair, how his clothes had not a single stain to which Harry had ink stains and fruit punch from earlier or how his shoes had not a single spec of dust and he- well how was he supposed to avoid getting mud on his shoes when it had rain last night and he had just come from Quidditch practice- Malfoy also had practice.

Harry rubbed his shoulder, never in his right mind would he tough he felt embarrassed by his clothes compared to someone else, especially Malfoy.

“Potter, I don’t have all morning we have class soon remember?” Malfoy inched forward close to Harry's face making his cheeks feel hot, did the summer heat still linger here? Harry stared at Malfoy’s eyes, were they always so grey just like a silver moon. “Potter?”

“Ah- Yeah. At the graveyard your father was there too you know,” Harry laughed awkwardly scratching his head looking away, then he froze did he just nervously laugh? Wait no, this wasn’t a situation to laugh at. Harry felt like hitting his stupid face with the book Malfoy just dropped on the ground. “Sorry, that’s not something to laugh at-,” Now he’s apologizing? Harry crouched down to get the book and held it out to the blonde. “It’s just you know-.” He knows what? Harry doesn’t even know what he’s talking about now. “Vold- I mean You-Know-Who was at the graveyard and your father was there, I had to tell you and I had to ask if you-,”Harry now looked at Malfoy when he didn’t take back his book but stopped speaking when he noticed the other teen’s complexion.

Now he looked sickly pale.

“Malfoy?”

 

**To Harry unawareness, Malfoy’s world had fallen apart the moment the book hit the ground but unknowingly later on Harry will pick it back up like the book in his hand he held out to him.**

**It was Draco’s decision if he wanted to take it or not.**

 

Not To Be Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure to continue this or not? I have a few things in mind but I'm not sure if I can do this one confidently..... I'll make a decision later.


End file.
